


Undying love

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern (mentioned), Alternate Jordan Kyle (mentioned), Alternate Maia Roberts (mentioned), Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Husbands, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Making Love, Malec, Minor Alternate Jocelyn Fairchild/Alternate Valentine Morgenstern, Minor Clace, Original female warlock child, Same-Sex Marriage, Tenderness, True Love, Vulnerability, minor sizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Magnus and Alec fall madly in love with each other. They don't want to lose each other or to go somewhere the other can't follow. Alec doesn't want Magnus to experience the pain of losing him and going through that kind of hell all over                again of losing the person he love. Magnus and Alec look for a solution that will allow them to stay together forever.





	Undying love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of the characters.
> 
> This is a fanfic that takes place in the AU from episode 1x10, «This world inverted». It's mostly Malec. With very minor Jace/Clary, Isabelle/Simon, and Jocelyn/Val.
> 
> Malec, fluff, and Immortal husbands. :)

After closing the portal and getting rid of the demon's corpse, Magnus leaned against the wall to catch his breath. It had been decades since he last used his magic and now he would have to get used to using it again. About a century ago, closing a portal like that would have been nothing. But it made him feel tired after abstaining from magic for so long. Magnus was happy he got his magic back, and he meant what he said, he was glad that his new Shadowhunter friend from another dimension helped him reawaken his magic and gave him back a life, he was thankful for that and he wouldn't forget that. The Jace and Clary of this world groaned and started stirring as they woke up or regained consciousness.

 _"Damn"_ , Magnus thought, _"Come on, Magnus. Think fast. What are you gonna say or do now?"_

Clary and Jace were quarrelling. Jace said he was just going to leave since she just didn't want him in her life anymore, and Clary replied that jumping to conclusions and accusing her of cheating on him just because he saw her TALK to a guy in the basement was stupid. She looked confused for a moment and started wondering out loud why she felt like she had known said guy ever since she was six years old when she was also pretty sure she had never met him before the Mad Hatter party and why she had that weird feeling of déjà-vu that she couldn't explain. Jace and Clary were arguing again.

Magnus decided that for their own good as well as his own and that of everyone involved in this story, it was best that Clary and Jace didn't remember what happened this once. He stepped in front of them and snapped his fingers and looked them in the eyes. They were mesmerized with his hypnotic, soothing voice and his warm brown eyes.

"You won't remember any of this, not yet anyway. None of this happened. Everything is fine. And you are safe now. Also, the two of you didn't have a fight. You're committed to one another and still very much in love with each other", Magnus said softly.

Clary and Jace nodded. Magnus wave his hand in front of them. The two blinked at each other and looked around a bit confused.

"The heck?!", said Jace.

"What are we doing here?", Clary asked.

The Warlock laughed.

"Well, obviously, you two came down here for a make out session. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything", Magnus said.

"Wait, what were YOU doing down here?", Jace asked.

"Who? Me? I was looking for a mirror because I wanted to make sure my hair was okay so I thought I'd find one in the basement, but apparently I was wrong because there isn't one here", Magnus said, hoping they would buy it.

"There are mirrors upstairs", Clary said.

"The Mad Hatter party? But surely those are fake mirrors, not real ones", Magnus replied.

"They're real, man", Jace said.

"But a lot of people make that mistake so don't feel embarassed, they assume that the mirrors used for that kind of party are fake", Clary said with a smile.

Magnus nodded.

"Hey, say, you're that psychic from the TV commercial we've seen a lot lately, aren't you? The psychic who help people find their path in life and find the right job or craft for them?", Jace asked. 

"Yes, I am", Magnus replied.

"Well, we wish you a lot of clients and success for years to come", Clary said.

"Thank you", Magnus replied with a bright smile.

Then he started climbing the stairs.

"I'm going back upstairs. Have a nice evening you two", the Warlock said.

"Same to you", Clary replied.

Magnus hurried and quickly got upstairs and into the party room before Jace and Clary could ask any more questions. Especially questions he couldn't answer for obvious reasons. Like, who invited him to the Mad Hatter party, and whether or not he was on the guest list. Magnus wanted to go home. He wanted to soak in a nice hot bath with bubble bath and a good novel, and then go to bed. As he was about to leave the party, he saw that gorgeous man, with the warm hazel eyes and a smile that would melt ice. As Alec walked toward him, Magnus couldn't help but stand there with a stunned look on his face, just like he did the first time they introduced themselves to each other just moments ago.

"Magnus Bane, right?", Alec said.

"Yeah, that's me", Magnus replied.

"Alec Lightwood", he introduced himself again.

"I know. Hi", Magnus said.

"How is our party crasher doing?", asked Alec with a mischievous grin.

Magnus looked nervous and looked at his feet, cleared his throat hoping he wouldn't stutter. He was centuries old, but this Alec Lightwood made him feel shy, a little nervous and a bit clumsy, as if he was meeting his first crush, and he realized that he needed to get back into things like community and possibly dating now that he got his magic back and felt more like his old self again.

"I... It's complicated. And I think I might have been pranked or forgotten because I was supposed to be on the guest list", Magnus said.

For some reason, the Warlock didn't want to lie to this man, he wanted to tell Alec the truth. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"Magnus, please look at me", Alec said softly.

Magnus looked up and at Alec.

"Magnus, things like that happen sometimes. And I can clearly see that you had no ill intentions. I'm glad you're here. I'd like to speak with you some more. I want to get to know you", Alec said.

Magnus had to admit, at least to himself, that he wanted to get to know Alec too and that he wouldn't mind staying for a while and speaking with Alec some more.

"Okay", Magnus replied.

"Okay?", Alec asked.

"Yes", Magnus replied.

The younger man smiled.

"Good. Follow me", Alec said.

Magnus followed Alec who found them a comfortable spot where they could sit down and chat.

"So tell me, Magnus, you're the psychic seen in that commercial who helped people find their path?", Alec asked.

Magnus nodded with a light smile.

"Would you tell me a few things about you?", Alec asked.

"Well, I do Tarot Card readings, and occasionally I do Palm Readings. But mostly, I'm just good at reading people and figuring out what their gifts and talents are", Magnus replied.

"Helping people find their path and purpose so they can love their professional and romantic life and thrive is good. And as with all matters of the heart, people will know once they have found the career path that's right for them. And you, you help them with that. That's admirable. And you enjoy doing that, don't you?", Alec said.

"I do", Magnus replied.

Magnus smiled.

"Also, I have two cats at home, Chairman Meow and Church", Magnus added.

"I love cats", Alec said.

Magnus cleared his throat.

"What about you, Alexander? Would you tell me a few things about yourself as well?", Magnus asked.

The Warlock noticed that Alec shivered with delight when he called the younger man by his full name. Magnus swore to himself he would do just that from now on.

Alec nodded.

"I'm a party planner. People call me when they want a great party planned, whether it's your regular kind of parties or parties for special occasions. I planned the Mad Hatter party for Mr. Morgenstern's business that created the super high speed Internet, their headquarters for his company is called The Institute", Alec said.

Magnus looked around.

"You planned this?", Magnus asked.

"Yeah", Alec replied.

"It looks like a lot of efforts and hard work went into it. And everyone seem to be having fun. You did a good job", Magnus said.

Alec smiled.

"Thanks", Alec replied.

"You have family?", Magnus asked.

"I have siblings. A younger sister. Her name is Isabelle, but everyone call her Izzy. She's working under Mr. Morgenstern as a developer. And two younger brothers. Max is the youngest, he's nine years old and going to school. As for the other one, my parents adopted Jace when he was about the same age as Max because his parents passed away. Jace is in a romantic relationship with Clary. And izzy is probably going to move in with her boyfriend Simon soon. As for our parents, my siblings and I get along with them well, as long as we don't see each other too often. Family, they can drive you crazy sometimes. But you love them nonetheless", Alec said with a fond look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Family is important. I get that", Magnus replied.

"What about you, Magnus? Do you have family?", Alec asked.

Magnus wasn't going to tell him about how, as a child, he had seen his mother kill herself, had to kill his stepfather in self-defense for attempting to drown and murder him, and chose to reject his evil-loving demon "father (genitor was more like it, Magnus thought, as no one in their right mind would make the claim that evil-loving demons who go around raping and damaging women and attempting to use their offsprings for evil deserve the title of "father", the only thing those evil-loving demons deserved was their continual defeat.) A part of him wanted to tell Alec, wanted to give in to this feeling that told him to trust Alec, but deep down he knew that it was far too early to tell Alec about those things.

"No, but I have two or three close friends who have been like family to me, though it's been a while since we've seen each other face to face", Magnus said.

They talked a bit more, and Magnus just became more relaxed and less stressed as Alec did all he could to make the older man feel comfortable and appreciated. Magnus felt good around Alec and Alec made him feel relaxed, serene, safe, and happy.

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Magnus, would you dance with me?", Alec asked.

The Warlock smile.

"Yes", Magnus said.

Alec returned his smile and reached for his hand. Magnus took his hand and Alec led him to the dance floor. Alec's warm hand and gentle grip on Magnus' hand made the Warlock's heart flutter. It was Magnus' turn to shiver in delight.

They had a good time, dancing, chatting, joking. Then Alec asked Magnus if they could exchange their phone numbers so he could take Magnus out on a proper date.

"You want to take me out on a date?", Magnus asked.

"Yeah. What about you?", Alec replied.

Magnus smiled.

"I'd like that", Magnus said.

They exchanged their numbers and Alec insisted on walking him back home.

"I enjoyed this moment we spent together", Alec said after he dropped Magnus home.

"Me too", Magnus replied.

"So, uh, about the date... Do you think you'll be free Thursday around dinner time?", Alec asked.

"Yes. It's perfect", Magnus replied.

Alec smiled.

Good. Well, good night, Magnus Bane, Alec said.

"Good night, Alexander Lightwood", Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec left and Magnus got inside. The Warlock felt very happy. He hugged his two cats. Chairman Meow looked delighted to see that his friend was home again. Church looked grumpy as usual.

"Boys, I have a date", Magnus said with a large smile.

Chairman purred. And Magnus could swear that Church almost snorted.

"Oh you can be as grumpy as you want to be Church, I love you all the same and you know it, also I have a date and I'm not going to let anything spoil my good mood."

* * *

Magnus had helped Luke when he most needed it. When Luke Became a werewolf, Magnus was there to help him through the hard times and to put him in contact with other Downworlders, old friends of his, like Ragnor and Raphael. During those decades where Magnus' magic was dormant, the Warlock stayed away from the Downworlder community and tried to live like a Mundane and forget his old life as much as possible. But of course, he couldn't really forget. And when he met Luke who was going through his first transformations, he knew he had to help him. The two stayed in contact, though Luke respected Magnus' wish not to mingle with the Downworlder community at the time, and they became friends. Magnus also helped Luke realize that being a cop was not really his thing, that owning a book shop made him more happy, and that he had talent for reviewing and recommending books.

Luke was thankful for Magnus' help and friendship. That's why he closed his library for the evening so Magnus and his friends could gather in a room upstairs undisturbed, and of course, they invited Luke to join them because he was a friend too.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other. Even longer since we last saw you face to face. You seem more happy since you got your magic back. I can see that you are healing and blossoming. And I'm glad to see that. I'm glad to see that you're ready to hang out with your Downworlder friends and get back into things like the community and building new friendships with other Downworlders or between other Downworlders. Getting a message on our Facebook every few months was not the same as getting to see you in person, and though we understand why you felt the need to isolate yourself for a while, we are glad to have you back and to see that you are more healthy and happy now", Ragnor said.

"Thank you, my friend", Magnus replied.

"How about you tell us how you got your magic back?", asked Tessa.

And Magnus told them about his new Shadowhunter friend from another dimension and how she needed help to save her world, her reality. He showed them Clary's drawing that he kept, the one with the demons, proving she was a Shadowhunter. A fond smile appeared on his lips as he remembered the other Clary telling him about her world and doing hand flourishes in his living room as she enthusiastically talked about magic. Magnus told his friends about how the other Clary had helped him kickstart his magic. He told them about the Mad Hatter party and Alexander Lightwood.

"You mean you actually got a date with a nice and gorgeous guy? I'm so happy for you!", said Catarina, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Thanks, Cat", Magnus said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe that's going to unstick something and then maybe you'll remember that you have a son", Raphael said, shaking with anger.

"Raphael?", Magnus said.

The other five were looking at Raphael, wondering what he was going to say.

"You have something to tell me, Raphael?", Magnus asked, his eyes filled with concern.

The vampire got up, pushed his chair, looked at them, then glared at Magnus and shook his head.

"I gotta go", Raphael said, walking away.

"Excuse me for a moment, please", Magnus told them before he ran to catch up with Raphael outside the library. He grabbed the younger man's arm. 

"Raphael, please, talk to me", Magnus said.

The younger man pulled back.

"Let go of me!", Raphael said.

"Raphael, please, just tell me what's wrong", Magnus asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's not like I haven't been a complete idiot for believing I actually really counted for someone after I was attacked by vampires and then had to watch my parents and siblings age and die while I stay behind and remain the same. And it's not like I haven't been a complete idiot for believing that I could ever be like a son to anyone", Raphael, said sarcastic.

He pulled back, but Magnus wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Let me go this minute or I swear I'll...", Raphael started.

"You'll do what? You'll try to wrestle me down and vent your frustrations on me? That wouldn't be the first time. We did that a lot over the centuries, especially the first few years when I mentored you and you lived under my roof, so go ahead one more time and let it out", Magnus said, letting go of his arm and spreading out his own arms.

Raphael looked at him with a mixture of anger, sadness, respect, and hesitation. Then he growled in frustration and tried to push Magnus against a wall or punch him. Magnus easily restrained him by wrapping his arms around him from behind and tying his wrists together with magical ties.

"You're cheating! I don't have magic!", Raphael exclaimed.

"You know very well that even without magic, I could have easily restrained you, Raphy", Magnus replied.

Magnus hated violence and used it as the last resort and only in defense and reluctantly. But he was well-built, and he was physically stronger than he looked, despite his sweet and gentle personality.

"Don't you dare to call me that! Almost a century! It's been almost a century since you showed up and all I got was a few words in some email every few months!", Raphael said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice and failing miserably.

"Raphael, I never meant to hurt you or any of my friends, I promise. It's just... I needed time... Time to adjust to living without my magic, which is an important part of me, or my identity, and back then I didn't think I would ever get that back", Magnus replied.

"You needed time? And that means pushing everyone who care about you away?", Raphael asked.

"It's not like that. I love you all. Surely you know that. But I needed some time alone. Surely you can understand that. And what's nearly a century to immortals like us? I never meant to hurt you or the others. You are important to me, Raphael. But for a while, I couldn't cope and I had to focus on taking care of myself. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. Please, don't hate me", Magnus replied.

Raphael's eyes widened as a tear of blood ran down his cheek.

"I could never hate you. And it's not like I couldn't have tracked you down, found you and helped through whatever you were going through. I chose to stay away. Now whether I didn't come to find you because I respected your choice or because I thought you wouldn't listen to me is entirely up to your interpretation. But I am at fault for not having done something about it. And I'm sorry if I made it sound like I blame you for everything. I could never hate you. And I'm sorry. Forgive me, Papa?", Raphael said.

"Of course, son. Now, can I give you a hug?", Magnus replied with a fond smile.

Raphael nodded, his eyes sparkling with joy. Magnus hugged Raphael and Raphael hugged him back. 

"How about we get back inside and I have a word with Luke and the others and then I open a portal to take us to my home and you hang out at my place so we can catch up?", Magnus asked.

Raphael nodded again with a smile.

They went back inside.

After a few more minutes of chatting with his friends, Magnus prepared to go home and said his byes, or rather his see you laters.

"Luke. Thank you for this. I really needed it", Magnus said.

"No. I should be thanking you. You helped me when I needed it the most and offered me your friendship. As you told your new Shadowhunter friend from another dimension, you gave me back a life and I won't forget it", Luke replied.

Magnus smiled.

"You're most welcome, my friend", the Warlock said.

"And now, I'm going to help others like you helped me and make a difference in other people's lives like you made a difference in mine", Luke said.

"That's the idea. And that's the spirit», Magnus replied.

Magnus opened a portal and left with Raphael.

Magnus prepared a mug of animal blood straight from the butcher shop in Greenpoint for Raphael and they spent the next few hours chatting and watching a movie.

* * *

The next day was the day Magnus was going on his first date with Alec. He felt a bit nervous, but he was also excited. When the door bell rang, he checked his hair one last time in the hallway mirror and answered the door.

"Hello, Alexander", Magnus said.

"Hey, Magnus", Alec replied.

Alec looked at the cats and smiled.

"Is that Chairman Meow and Church?", Alec asked.

Magnus returned his smile.

"You remember their names", the psychic said, his face beaming with joy.

"I pay attention", Alec said, his hazel eyes warm and friendly.

"I can see that", Magnus replied smiling so much he thought his face might split in two.

"Can I pet them?", asked Alec.

"Of course", Magnus replied.

Alec let Chairman smell his hand before petting him. Chairman rubbed his face against Alec's hand, purring like crazy. Alec's laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world to Magnus. To the psychic's surprise, Church who was usually grumpy and keeping to himself gave Alec affectionate head bumps.

"Woah, Grumpy Church likes you", Magnus said.

Alec smiled.

"Doesn't that prove that I'm a keeper?", Alec joked.

"You tamed the beast, so you're welcome to try and win me over. And I'm sure you're going to succeed, in fact, you already have which is why I agreed to this date with you", Magnus replied.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Shall we go?", Alec said, offering his arm.

Magnus followed him.

"Where are we going?", the psychic asked.

Alec told Magnus the name of the restaurant where they were going to have lunch and they made their way there. They got a table and ordered their meal. They ate and talked about what they had done the last few days, did some catching up. They were about to eat dessert when a fight errupted at another table just in front of them. Two men were pretty much yelling at each other and looked like they were going to physically attack each other. The Warlock then noticed the green glow in their eyes.

"Werevolves. Those two idiots are going to draw the Mundanes' attention to the Downworld and put us in danger", Magnus mumbled under his breath.

"Can you two take it outside?", one of the waitresses pleaded.

The two men walked towards the exit, still arguing and yelling at each other.

"What did you say, Magnus?", Alec asked.

Alec was sure he heard Magnus mumble something about "Downworlders".

The psychic stood up.

"Nothing. Wait for me here okay, Alexander?", the psychic said.

"What? Magnus...", Alec started.

"Please wait for me here, Alexander. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise", Magnus said before following the two Werewolves outside.

After waiting five minutes, Alec decided to follow him outside. Alec promise himself that in the near future he would work up the courage to ask Magnus why the psychic disappeared on him like that at the Mad Hatter party and then at the restaurant. He was not angry, just concerned and worried for Magnus. After he stepped outside, he didn't see Magnus or the two men, so he decided to take a look around the place to see if he could spot them. Three crates fell and crashed into each other. Alec ducked. He saw a hole in one of the crate and peered through it. He saw Magnus trying to break up the fight between the two men and heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"... Lost your damn mind?... ...draw the Mundanes' attention to the Downworld... …putting us in danger... ...Mundanes will dissect us... …Violence doesn't solve anything... …Stop it...", Magnus said.

There was that word again. Downworld or Downworlders. Alec frowned, intrigued.

Then there was a flash of blue light. Alec wondered what the heck that was. He couldn't see well through the hole. He could recognize Magnus' face and he knew Magnus was talking to the two guys who were fighting at the restaurant, but he couldn't see most of what was happening. He only saw the flash of blue light and then the two guys couldn't attack each other anymore, as if they had been restrained. But that couldn't be what had happened, could it? He heard more bits and pieces of their conversation, especially Magnus' words.

"...Violence doesn't solve anything... … Get Luke's help to solve your conflict... ...You gotta be more careful... ...Think of how your actions will affect not only you but other Downworlders too... ...Now shake hands and go home...", Magnus added.

There was another flash of blue light, and Alec knew the two men were leaving. Alec got away from the crates and joined Magnus.

"Alexander. Why didn't you wait for me inside?", the psychic asked.

"I was worried about your safety. I mean, I can see that you're well-built and you probably know how to defend yourself, but there were two of them and there could have been more waiting in ambush", Alec said.

"I'm okay, Alexander. I'm just fine and I'm not injured in any way", Magnus replied, touched by Alec's concern.

"Magnus, what happened? What did you do?", Alec asked.

"I just calmed them down and convinced them that violence doesn't solve conflicts, that it should always be the last resort and only in defense. I'm glad they listened to me", Magnus said.

The younger man looked at him with admiration.

"You never cease to amaze me, Magnus", Alec said.

Magnus smiled.

"What do you say we get dessert some place else? It's been like over ten minutes since we left our table and I personally wouldn't eat something I left behind in a crowded place for this long. I'll go pay the bill and we can get dessert elsewhere. Are you okay with that?", Alec asked.

Magnus insisted that they split the bills, he didn't want Alec to pay for all of it. Alec would pay for the meals and Magnus would pay for the desserts.

They got ice cream on the way back and then Alec walked Magnus back home.

"Even though we were interrupted by those two men who got into a fight, I really enjoyed our first date", Alec said.

"Me too", Magnus replied with a smile.

"I would like us to go on a second date", Alec added.

"I definitely want that too", the psychic replied.

Alec leaned towards Magnus and kissed the psychic tenderly on the lips. Magnus froze for a moment and then abandoned himself to it and kissed Alec back.

"I really like you, Magnus Bane. I don't have any desire to be with anyone else; I just want to be with you. I hope we can continue down this path and see where it leads. I can't wait until our next date", Alec said softly.

"The feeling is mutual", Magnus replied.

Emboldered, Magnus took Alec's hand and squeezed it, then reluctantly let it go.

"I wish you a nice evening, Magnus, and hope to see you soon", Alec said.

"Same to you", Magnus replied with a smile.

They decided to continue texting daily until their next date.

For their second date, they had a picnic on a beach with a bonfire. They had a wonderful afternoon. But at some point, Alec decided that he wanted to swim a little. As he tried to go back to the surface, he found out that he couldn't. Something had wrapped around his leg and he couldn't go back to the surface. Alec took a closer look at it and saw that it was seaweed. Alec tried to free his leg, but it didn't work. He was terrified, he would not be able to hold his breath for much longer. Then he saw Magnus swimming near him, a flash of blue light, then strong, calming arms taking him back to the surface. Alec filled his lungs with air, coughed, and tried to keep his breathing under control.

"Are you okay?", Magnus asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Alec nodded.

"I got seaweed wrapped around my leg and almost drowned. You freed my leg. I should have been more careful. I will not make the same mistake again. Fortunately for me, you kept an eye on me and you weren't far. Thanks for saving my life, Magnus", Alec said.

The psychic gently squeezed his Alec's hand.

"You're welcome, Alexander", Magnus said.

"Magnus, what was that flash of blue light?", Alec asked.

Magnus feigned innocence and shrugged.

"Probably a trick of the light. Tricks of the light happen all the time", Magnus replied.

On their third and fourth dates, Alec could have sworn to himself he saw Magnus' eyes glowing for a second.

For their seventh date, Magnus invited Alec over to his loft.

"How about we have a movie marathon and share the biggest, most obnoxious sundae we can?", Magnus suggested.

"That's very tempting, especially if I get to do this with you. My answer is yes I'd like that", Alec said with a smile.

Alec and Magnus were sitting on the couch, watching movies, sharing a sundae, taking little breaks to kiss or refill their glasses of lime juice.

Alec got up.

"My turn to refill our glasses", he said.

Magnus tried to protest.

"I insist. It's okay, Magnus. Stay here, I won't be long. I really don't mind", Alec said.

Magnus waited in the living room and Alec went to the kitchen. He put the glasses on the counter. As he was about to open the fridge door to grab the pitcher of lime juice and fill the glasses, he paused. He opened the freezer door. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he rummaged through the freezer, looking for a container of ice cream.

"There's no ice cream container in there", he mumbled under his breath.

He did the same thing with the trash can.

"There's no empty ice cream container in there. He must have forgotten to buy some. But where did the ice cream from our sundae came from? This is getting weirder. There's the lime rinds, but no ice cream containers. First those flashes of blue light and use of the word «Downworld» or «Downworlders», and then glimpses of glowing eyes, And now magicked ice cream. Mmm-kay. Oh!», Alec added under his breath as realization hit him.

"Alexander?"

Alec turned around. Magnus had paused the movie and was standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"How long have you been standing there? Long enough to hear what I said?", Alec asked.

Magnus nodded.

"Listen Alexander, I can explain. I...", Magnus started.

"Magnus, are you a Warlock? Do you think I don't know?", Alec asked softly.

Magnus instantly looked frozen like a deer in a car's lights. Alec took Magnus' hands into his own and gently massaged Magnus' palms with his thumbs to calm him down.

"Hey. Magnus. It's okay. There's no need to panic. Your secret is safe with me. And so are you. Magnus, it's okay, it's gonna be all right", Alec said soothingly.

Alec's words and the warmth in his tone calmed Magnus and the Warlock once again felt relaxed, serene, safe, and happy. He wanted to give in to the feeling that told him to trust Alec.

"Magnus, I'm not exactly what I seem to be either", Alec said.

The Warlock looked at the younger man.

"I trust you. I don't know why. But I do", Magnus said.

Alec gave him a reassuring smile, gently tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the living room.

"Come, Magnus. Let's sit down, okay? We need to talk. There are things that I want to share with you and I think there are things that you want to tell me as well", Alec said.

Magnus nodded and followed Alec into the living room.

* * *

Magnus sat on the sofa in the living room with Alec. Alec held his hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Talk to me, Magnus. I'm listening. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable so take your time, take all the time you need. You can ask me questions and answer some of mine. I will answer your questions to the best of my ability and I will listen to you as you tell me more about yourself", Alec said.

The younger man cupped Magnus' face with both hands.

"Magnus, please look at me. There is no judgment here", Alec added.

Magnus looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, concern and kindness.

"How do you know about warlocks?", Magnus asked.

"Because I'm a Nephilim, Magnus. We no longer have runes or demon-hunting obligations since our predecessors won the war against the demons, but it doesn't change anything about our genetics and the angelic blood flooding through our veins that we inherited from our ancestors. And my parents told us, my siblings and I, the stories passed down from generation to generation, told us about the Nephilim and the Downworlders", Alec explained.

"Now I know why the name Lightwood rang a bell. An old Shadowhunter bloodline. So you and your parents as well as your siblings are Nephilim?", Magnus said.

Alec nodded.

"Your adoptive brother Jace. His girlfriend Clary. Her parents", Magnus added.

Alec nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Nephilim?", Magnus asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a warlock?", Alec asked.

"Uh, I asked first. But I will answer your question. I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to or when I could do it. Also, I now know that you're not really a Mundane, but back then I thought you were and even though I felt like I could trust you, I wasn't sure it would be a good idea to tell this to a Mundane. My heart was telling me one thing and my head another. I didn't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry, Alexander", the psychic replied.

Alec gently stroke Magnus's face. Magnus shivered and leaned into his touch.

"Magnus, this is also why I didn't tell you I'm a Nephilim. I too am sorry. Fron now on, let's be honest with each other about this. Okay?", said Alec.

"Okay", Magnus replied.

Alec kissed the warlock and Magnus entwined their fingers.

"What do you want to know, Alexander?"

"How did you know my adoptive brother and his girlfriend are Nephilim?", Alec asked.

Magnus told him about the other Clary and the other Jace, how they helped each other, and how he got his magic back thanks to Clary. He didn't mind retelling the story. His friends knew and now Alec knew.

"So that's why you went to the Mad Hatter party and disappeared on me that day. You saved her from being assimilated into our reality and helped those two save their world", Alec said.

Alec squeeze the warlock's hand.

"What's your story as a warlock, Magnus?", Alec asked.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes not knowing what to say, while he felt tears forming in his own.

"Magnus, it's okay if you don't want to tell me now. I'll understand. But know that when you tell me, I'll listen to you without judgment and comfort you when you need it", Alec said.

Magnus told him about his parents, how his mother and stepfather reacted to his warlock mark, how his mother killed herself, and how he was forced to kill his stepfather in self-defense, how he was brought up by churchmen and raised by Silent Brothers of Madrid, in Spain in the 17th century, that he received the name «Magnus Bane» from them. Alec listened to Magnus the whole time and Magnus wiped a tear away from his Alec's cheek with a thumb.

"Please don't cry, Alexander. It was a long time ago. And not everything I experienced was bad. I have some friends and I met you", the warlock said.

They were sitting on the sofa and Magnus laid down on the sofa bringing Alec down with him and wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Is that okay?", Magnus asked.

"It is. In fact, it's more than okay. It totally feels right. And it's really nice", Alec replied.

Alec savored the kisses and the snuggling and sighed contentedly.

"You are so tender and gentle", Alec said.

"And you like that", Magnus observed.

"I do, Mags", Alec replied, his eyes shining with joy.

"Tell me something about your childhood, or your siblings... if you want to", the psychic said.

Alec relaxed in Magnus' embrace.

"When I was a kid, my sister Izzy, my brother Jace, my brother Max and I were playing tag and I accidentally fell in a mud pit. They jumped into the mud pit and played in the mud with me as if I had jumped in on purpose. They're amazing siblings and people. When I found out that I was gay, I was scared shitless that I would be shunned and bullied for it. My sister just knew, like I said she's smart my sister. I eventually told my brothers, They supported me. They were there for me when my first few dating experiences failed miserably because those people and I just weren't meant for each other. My last partner and I, our relationship ended badly. I found out that he was cheating on me, and that he wasn't into faithfulness and monogamy. When he said he wanted to sleep with other people and let me take other lovers, that was the last straw. I told him that I refused to share and be shared in this way, also that having multiple partners increase the likelihood of contracting STDs some of which are deadly even with the use of condoms which as we all know can break, and that faithfulness, monogamy and exclusivity in this type of relationship are very important to me, that I have the right to protect myself from being cheated on and having my heart broken, and that I wouldn't compromise in that regard. He chose his dangerous, harmful, damaging lifestyle over me, we weren't meant for each other. He came to me for help about a week after we broke up. I put him in contact with a therapist, but about two weeks later he was found dead on his bed with a note. Death by suicide. I think society should do more to help people like my ex who want to leave toxic relationships and heal from compulsive sexual behaviors or disorders, therapists don't even seem to be trained to properly help people with addictions and self-destructive behaviors. Thankfully, people like my cousins are trying to change that. Proper help and treatment can save lives. I'm glad my cousins are doing everything they can to make sure that therapists are better trained, that these people can get the help they need and that what happened to Eliott doesn't happen to other people", Alec said.

"I myself have always been a one soul at a time kind of guy. It seems that you've been through a lot during your first few dating experiences. It must have been tough for you. I'm glad you have wonderful siblings, and that you have cousins who want to help people and help make other people's lives better. If anything, you seem to have a good support system made of relatives like your siblings and cousins and friends like Clary, Simon, Maia, and Jordan", Magnus replied.

The Warlock looked him in the eyes.

"And now, you have me, Alexander", Magnus added.

"And now I have you. I'm so glad for that, Magnus", Alec said softly.

Magnus tenderly smiled at the party planner and then stroke his hair and the side of his face. Alec melt under his ministrations, his eyes drooped and closed and he fell asleep, his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus didn't have the heart to wake him up. And frankly, he didn't mind having Alec napping on his chest.

 _"It's rather nice, actually"_ , Magnus thought. 

A few minutes later, the psychic drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Alec's beautiful eyes and gorgeous smile. He was woken up a short time later by someone banging on his door. Bam bam bam bam bam. Someone was pounding on the door and rang his door bell. He walked over to the door and Alec asked him what was going on, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"I'm coming! Sweet Jesus! Just give me a minute!", Magnus said as he threw the door open. He blinked a few times as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Clary? And Jace?", he said.

Clary crossed her arms as Jace loked at him in awe.

"Magnus, we remember", Clary said.

* * *

Magnus rubbed the sleep ooff his eyes.

"What?", the Warlock asked.

"We remember, Magnus. The thing with our alternate selves. Also, it isn't the first time you cast a memory spell on me. No, wait. It is the first time. But is it? Here's that weird feeling of déjà-vu again. Oh screw it. Suffice to say that we remember, Magnus, and you knew we would eventually remember", Clary said.

"You don't understand...", Magnus started.

"Oh but we do, Magnus. You don't want the Mundanes to know that you're a Downworlders and we get that. But Jace and I are not Mundanes, and I think you know that by now", Clary said.

"We also know that you tried to salvage our love relationship because Clary and I nearly broke up and there was the whole surreal stuff with our alternate selves, and we appreciated it, but we worked it up", Jace added.

"Come on in", Magnus said.

The warlock went back to the living room and sat near Alec.

Clary noticed the presence of Alec in the living room.

"Alec? Oh yeah. Jace told me you had a date with Magnus. How is it going?", Clary said.

The party planner sighed.

"It was going well I think, until you two interrupted", Alec replied.

"Sorry Alec", Clary and Jace said.

The party planner rolled his eyes and gave them a gentle smile.

"It's okay. Now tell us what's going on", Alec said.

"We need to talk", Clary said.

"Yeah, we know", Jace added.

The warlock rubbed his temples.

"And who else knows, huh?", Magnus asked.

Clary and Jace had sat down and the redhead turned to Magnus.

"You mean about Shadowhunters and Downworlders, as well as our angel blood and demon blood?", Clary asked.

The party planner took Magnus' hand.

"If that's what you're asking, Magnus, the answer is the Lightwood family and the Morgenstern family. That means me, my parents and siblings including my adoptive brother who happens to be of the Herondale bloodline", Alec said.

Magnus looked at Jace with wide eyes.

"A descendant of Tessa!", exclaimed the warlock.

"Who's Tessa?", Alec asked.

"We'll talk about this later. How many people know that I'm a...?", Magnus started.

"Warlock? For now, only Alec, Jace and me. And I wouldn't be surprised if Izzy figured it out, she's pretty smart. Magnus, we know. It's not like we're going to tell anyone outside of our families -- anyone who isn't a Lightwood or a Morgenstern -- about our origins, so you don't have to pretend or be worried about this. Relax. Seriously, Magnus if my alternate self remember, don't you think I do? Have you gone back to using magic ever since you got it back?", Clary said.

The warlock looked moved.

"You and your alternate self are so similar and yet so different. It's a tad bit difficult but not impossible, to believe that you two are the same person", Magnus said, remembering the other Clary doing hand flourishes in his living room as she enthusiastically talked about magic and then thanking him for his help before jumping through the portal with the other Jace.

"I'm sure she'd say the same thing about you and her reality's version of you", Clary replied.

Jace took Clary's hand and looked at Magnus.

"Clary and I are going to leave now. We wish you a good afternoon", Jace said.

"And a great date", Clary added.

Clary and Jace nodded and smiled. Magnus and Alec got up and saw them to the door. Magnus turned to Alec.

"You look exhausted, sweetheart", the psychic said.

"I am", Alec admitted.

"You've been working a lot lately, haven't you?", Magnus asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot clients to satisfy", Alec replied.

"Same thing for me, a lot of clients who asked me for a potion or a tarot reading", Magnus said.

The warlock took his boyfriend's hand.

"Alexander, how about we go back to sleep and get some rest and when we wake up, we cook dinner and eat in front of the TV watching a movie", Magnus asked.

"I think it's a good idea, let's do that", Alec replied.

"Instead of falling asleep on the sofa this time, we could sleep in my bed, it's more comfortable", Magnus said.

Alec nodded. They were both very tired and needed a few hours of sleep. Alec and Magnus were sharing a bed. They weren't having sex yet because they thought it was too early for that in their relationship. But they slept in the same bed and cuddled. Magnus gently pulled Alec's hand and Alec followed him. They climbed into bed together and they snuggled under the covers to keep warm. They fell asleep with their fingers intertwined.

Magnus woke up first and watched his boyfriend sleep for a little while. He threaded his fingers through Alec's hair. When Alec woke up, Magnus gently stroke his boyfriend's face, his eyes shining with tenderness.

"Did you sleep well?", the psychic asked.

"Yes. What about you?", Alec said.

"I did too", Magnus replied.

Magnus got up and helped Alec to his feet.

"Let's cook supper, shall we?", the warlock said.

Alec nodded with a smile.

They roasted chicken in the oven and cut carrot, cucumber, tomato, green onion and dill for the salad. They ate chicken and salad with a cup of coffee by candles. When they were done, they washed the dishes, then they cuddled on the sofa in the living room.

"Magnus, can I ask you something?", Alec asked.

"Of course, Alexander. Ask away", Magnus replied.

"How much do you charge for a tarot reading?", Alec asked.

"Why do you ask? You want one?", said Magnus.

"I guess I do. Just tell me how much", Alec replied.

The warlock rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alexander. You're my sweetheart, I'm not going to charge you anything for it", Magnus said.

Magnus asked Alec to follow him and they sat around a table.

"Here is what we are going to do, Alexander. The "three card" spread", Magnus explained.

He pulled three consecutive cards and put them face down in front of Alec.

"The first is the current situation, the second card is the challenges, the third card is guidance", Magnus added.

The psychic flipped the first card.

"Your first card, current situation. The Ace of Cups. This card represents an unfailing source of balm for body, heart and soul. You can relax into a safety net of love, support, and communion", Magnus said.

He flipped over the second card.

"Your second card, the challenges. The Three of Wands. The Wand suit represents initiative, ambition, drive and desire. It's the suit of enterprise and risk-taking. The three in this suit means an inner balance and also you'll feel more optimistic about new endeavors you are committed too. You see the human character here standing on his balcony, watching ships leave the harbor with goods for far-off ports? He's dreaming of the fortune he will reap if all goes well. Summon the optimism within you. Your energy must be patient and trusting because you will probably have to wait some time to find out how the ships fared. Meanwhile all of the ressources are tied up until they return with the bounty. Only those truly confident in their ideas and abilities would undertake such a risk. This card represents the energy you need to take on great ventures and accomplish noble and remunerative deeds. In some more esoteric tarots you can see Mercury and the Caduceus. Perhaps the feeling of empowerment this card represents points to the internal mechanism of self-healing. It might refer to the courage it takes to be an entrepreneur or an investor, which is in itself a «magical» process that brings not only opportunity for success but also an awakening to higher potentials", Magnus said.

The psychic flipped the third and final card.

"Your third card, the guidance. The Temperance. The Temperance card is a reference to the soul. You see the female here on the card, a woman or angel mixing up a blend of subtle energies for the evolution of the personality. One key to interpreting this card is found in its title, Alexander, a play on the process of tempering metals in a forge. You see, metals must undergo extremes of temperature, folding, and pounding, but the end product is infinitely superior to impure ore mined from the earth. See? In this image, the soul volunteers the ego for a cleansing and healing experience, which may turn the personality inside out, but which brings out the gold hidden within the heart", Magnus finished.

"I don't know what to think of this, Magnus. It's a bit scary", Alec replied.

Magnus' eyes shone with love and he enveloped Alec in a tender loving embrace.

"Whatever happens, whatever challenges you face, through the good and the bad, you are not alone, sweetheart", the warlock said in a soothing voice.

Alec turned around and cupped Magnus' face.

"Magnus, I... I love you", Alec said.

Magnus smiled happily.

"I love you too, Alexander", Magnus replied.

* * *

Alec had introduced Magnus to Isabelle, Max, his parents, and Simon. They knew he was a warlock and they were happy happy for Alec because he had found true love. The more they got to spend time with Magnus, the more they loved him. Magnus had introduced Alec to Ragnor, Catarina, Tessa, and Raphael and Alec had become friends with Magnus' friends. They could see just how much Magnus and Alec loved each other and how happy they were together. One afternoon, Alec, Magnus, Clary, and Jace were eating at a restaurant and chatting. Clary was talking about her father and also her brother Jonathan who was studying at the university to become a marine biologist and who sometimes took a vacation and spent a summer hitchiking and sightseeing around Europe and taking pictures that he would show her when het get back. And then they listened to Alec talking about her and Jocelyn's passion for art, and Jace talking about how he planned to study to get degrees so he could become a teacher.

Later Alec was taking a walk. He was lost in thought and walked straight into Ragnor and Catarina.

"Oops! Sorry!", Alec said.

"Alec, are you okay?", Catarina asked him, looking at him with concern.

"You look so sad, Alec. Is there something we can do to help?", asked Ragnor.

"I don't know. Can we talk about this in private?", Alec said.

"Of course. Come with us", Ragnor replied.

Ragnor portalled them to his place and invited them to sit with him.

"So, Alec, what's wrong?", asked Catarina.

"You can tell us and let us help", said Ragnor.

Alec sat down and looked at them.

"I know Magnus lost a lot of people he loved in his past, he told me as much. I'm sure you know that some of them died in his arms, and that others didn't stay and that there were some who didn't really care about him in the first place. He deserve to be with someone who want to stay with him forever, he deserve stability and security, he deserve to be with someone who put him first. I want to give him all this because he's my boyfriend and my soon-to-be-husband after two years of dating and I love him with all my heart. He can't bear the thought of losing me and I can't bear the thought of losing him. If only there was a way for me to become immortal. Then we would get to love each other forever, he'd never have to be alone anymore and I wouldn't have to leave him", Alec said.

"You want to become immortal so you can stay with Magnus?", Catarina said.

"Yes", Alec replied.

Before Alec could say or do anything, Catarina covered the distance between them and crush him in a bear hug.

"Oh sorry, Alec, it's just I'm glad Magnus found someone who doesn't want to leave him and who want to put him first", Catarina said.

Alec smiled.

"And me, I'm glad he had good friends like you two and I really appreciate the friendship I have with you two", Alec replied.

"Yes, so do we, Alec, and we can see just how good you are for each other", Ragnor said.

Ragnor turned to Catarina.

"Let's help him, let's help him", She said.

"Indeed", replied Ragnor with a nod of approval.

Ragnor reclined in his chair, put his hands behind his head and smiled at Alec.

"There is a way...", said Ragnor.

Alec walked back home. It was his home now. His and Magnus', he had moved in with Magnus after about eight months of being together. Alec had packed his stuff and with the help of Magnus' magic moved his stuff to Magnus' home which they now shared as their home. They just loved falling asleep and waking up in each other's arms. They had been together for two years and they decided that they were going to get married. Magnus was happy that he found someone who was willing to stay with him and he loved the idea of being Magnus Lightwood-Bane. And Alec was delighted that he would get to call Magnus his husband.

Alec opened the door and walked into the living room. He was about to hug Magnus when he noticed that Magnus looked nervous and was holding something in his arms.

"Magnus, what happened? Are you okay?", asked Alec.

"I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about. She's got nowhere to go", Magnus replied.

"She?", asked Alec.

Magnus told Alec to come closer and Alec saw the baby wrapped in the blanket. A baby girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I don't know how she got here since I sealed the one portal to our world but she's definitely a warlock", said Magnus.

"Does she have a warlock mark?", asked Alec.

"Not yet, but she's like one year old, a warlock's mark usually appear around the age of six to twelve years old", Magnus replied.

"Then how do you know she's a warlock?", Alec asked.

"She used magic earlier to retrieve her toy. Also, she's from an alternate dimension, there is no demon left in our world and there was a bright flash of light when I found her like the brief opening of a portal. I don't know how this is possible but here she is and all my attempts to send her back to her home dimension have failed. I guess she's stuck here with us", Magnus said.

The warlock protectively held the baby against his chest and looked at his boyfriend.

"You have something to tell me, Alexander, don't you?", he asked.

Alec nodded.

"Magnus, what if there was a way for me to become immortal? What if there was a way for me to stay with you forever and never have to leave you? I must admit that I want this more than anything in the world. Do you?", said Alec.

Magnus squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Yes, of course I do too. But where are you going with this, Alexander?", Magnus asked.

Alec told him about his conversation with Ragnor and Catarina. The instructions for the spell Ragnor had given him, and that their friends approved their decision.

"And you know, Magnus, if this child is going to be stuck here with us, then we could adopt her and raise her together. We're getting married next week. We could raise this child together and be a family", Alec said.

"Oh yes, it would be a dream come true. I was going to ask you if we can keep her, I was just waiting for the right time", Magnus replied, tears of joy in his eyes.

Alec gave him a warm smile and a kiss.

"How are we going to call her?", Magnus asked.

"How about Eleanor?", Alec suggested.

"Eleanor. I like it. Elly for short", Magnus replied.

Alec gently stroke the baby's cheek.

"Welcome to your new home, Elly", said Alec.

The next week, Alec and Magnus got married. Alec's parents and siblings, Simon, Clary, Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael and Luke were there. They all congratulated Alec and Magnus and Maryse hugged her son and son-in-law telling them just how pround of them she was. After the wedding, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon and Maryse had lunch together. After that, Alec and Magnus portalled home with the beautiful wedding gifts they had received. They decided that they would take the next day off to sort through the wedding gifts and clean the house. They put Elly to bed in her crib in her room and when she fell asleep, they left and went to the living room. They cuddled and kissed on the sofa.

"Now that I'm immortal, I won't have to leave you and our daughter. And now, I get to call you my husband. I'm so happy", Alec said with a smile snuggling into Magnus.

"So am I, mister Lightwood-Bane", Magnus said.

Alec was smiling so much he thought his face might split in two. Magnus returned his smile.

"How about we retire to our room?", the warlock suggested.

Alec nodded, took Magnus' hand and let him led the way.

They climbed into bed together and tenderly made love to each other. They laid in each other's arms, feelings too fulfilled to speak, to happy to move, too satisfied to do anything other than let their bodies say everything their voices didn't have the energy to say. A short moment later, they drifted off to sleep. Magnus smiled as he felt their finger intertwined. He tendernly squeezed his husband's hand.

"I love you so much, Alexander", he slurred, half asleep.

"I love you too, Magnus", Alec replied.

Alec, Magnus and Elly were a family and no matter what the future held, they would face it together and so be all the more capable of handling it.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write and post my own Immortal husbands fanfic for quite some time now. I wrote it and posted it on AO3, it's entitled "Undying love". I'm happy I've finally done it after all this time. But then I've been thinking about Alternate Alec and Magnus and how no one ever wrote an Immortal husbands fanfic about them. I swore to myself I would be the first one to do it, and even the only one if it comes to that. 
> 
> Alternate Magnus doesn't deserve to be miserable and lonely for more centuries to come any more than original Magnus does. He deserve stability, security, and a love relationship that's there to stay, someone who is more than willing to spend forever with him and put him first because he's so worth it. So I want to give him that, and now I did. And of course, it had to be Alec and no one else. Because they're perfect for each other and as someone said, "Malec are soulmates, they sail in every universe, lol."
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
